


Fresh Air and Good Company

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [36]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson gets Holmes away for a weekend
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Fresh Air and Good Company

Holmes had been in something of a black mood for a while. A short illness had kept him confined to home and though he was physically better his mind still wallowed in misery. So I had called in a favor to a friend of ours, packed our bags, and got him reluctantly into a cab for the train station. I was hopeful that fresh air and some good company might help lift his spirits.

We reached the home of our friend towards evening. I watched Holmes as he looked out the window. To anyone else, he would seem the same, but I could see he was sitting up a little straighter, actually paying attention to the world outside. I knew his mood wouldn't be lifted automatically by a change of scenery but I hoped that it would help.

We arrived at the home and were quickly shown to our room. This place was safe and well-protected for gentlemen like ourselves and I knew that we wouldn't be without company. I put down our bags and we refreshed ourselves before changing into our dinner clothes.

Holmes pulled me close and kissed me gently; a silent thank you. I knew he worried about being a burden to me in his darkest moods. But I loved him, regardless of sunshine or rain. Of course, some days were more difficult than others, but I would not trade any of them for all the silver in South America.

We went downstairs hand in hand. As expected, the table was filled by a number of gentlemen and their companions. Our host greeted us warmly and we took our seats.

The meal was good and enlivened by warm laughter and spirited conversation. For many at the table, times like these were the only ones where they could truly relax and let down their guard. There was a safety here not always found even in a bustling city like London, though there were places where one could go.

Holmes kept quiet, for the most part, though he replied if he was asked a direct question. Perhaps the others sensed his mood; they seemed to me to be gentle with him, which I appreciated. As the wine flowed, he relaxed more, however, and by the end of the meal he was fully participating in the conversation.

We retired afterwards to the drawing room, each man staying close by his companion. Holmes was nearly in my lap, but I didn't mind, looping my arms loosely around his waist.

As the evening wore on, some of the more adventurous men left the room together in groups. Holmes and I went back up to our room. He leaned in and kissed me again. "I'm not sure how I'd feel about sharing you," he said.

I smiled against his lips. "We won't do anything you're not fully in favor of," I promised.

Holmes regarded me a moment, as if he might say something more on the subject, but then only picked up my hand and drew me to the bed. 

I smiled warmly and undressed him before undressing myself. He gave himself a slow stroke as he watched me. I picked up the oil from beside the bed and slicked my fingers, pressing two into him as I kissed him.

He moaned softly and rocked against my hand. I worked him open with practiced ease, loving the familiar feeling of his body beneath mine. He was not the first I had been with, but he was the one I was committed to, body and soul.

Finally, I pressed myself into him, swallowing his soft groans as he wrapped his long limbs around me.

There was no real need to be quiet, not here, but we were from long habit. I didn't need to hear him shout to know the effect I was having on him. I could feel the way his body welcomed me, feel the weight of his cock dragging against my stomach, all but hear the racing of his heart.

I lost my rhythm first, tucking my head against his shoulder as I came, filling him. He tangled his elegant fingers in my hair, holding me as I came down from my climax.

At last, I raised my head, kissed him, then slid down to take him in my mouth. It took almost no time at all for him to spill across my tongue. I eagerly swallowed, holding his hips.

Finally, I knelt back and wiped my mouth before leaning in to kiss him again. We quickly fell asleep, Holmes safe and secure in my arms.

**

We woke early the next morning and my heart quickened at Holmes's smile. He leaned in to kiss me, resting a hand on my hip.

I sighed as he pulled away again. "Come along, we should have breakfast," he said, rolling out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

Knowing that it was his way of taking care of me, I watched him dress as I followed suite. I stole one more kiss before we headed downstairs.

Not all of the men from the night before made it down for breakfast, but we still had a lively conversation that moved into the study. We spent the morning talking in particular to one gentleman and his companion. I could see the way the man was looking at me and I found myself glancing at Holmes, but he kept his face neutral, though friendly.

After lunch Holmes and I, those gentlemen and some others followed a path away from the house and into the woods that surrounded the place. We soon found ourselves at a small pond with a small sitting area that overlooked it.

Holmes pulled me close. "I don't fancy a swim, but by all means, Watson, go ahead."

I knew what he meant and kissed him as I quickly shed my clothes. I was well aware of the gaze of others as I undressed. I knew well that I had nothing to be ashamed of physically, though I must admit it gave me a warm feeling to be looked at with admiration by these men. 

I leaned over and kissed Holmes one more time before I entered the water. There was much laughter and frivolity among us as we splashed in the cool pond. I glanced towards Holmes and saw only a gentle smile on his face, his eyes only for me.

At last I climbed back out of the pond and sat down next to Holmes. He put a towel around my shoulders and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "More than one of them is imagining you right now," he said. "Imagining what you would feel like."

"I am yours,” I answered, feeling his hands and on my shoulders.

He looked over the group. "Perhaps I would permit one of them to touch you."

I turned my head. "Are you sure?"

"Quite. Consider it curiosity, I suppose."

"Very well," I said, cupping his cheek. "Choose someone for me."

Holmes nodded and surveyed the men glancing in our direction. He gave one a nod and the gentleman who had been accompanying us since that morning came up out of the water. I must admit my heart skipped a bit; I knew the man and in any other circumstance, he was far above me in station.

But now this powerful man came over to us and at some gesture from Holmes, he slipped to his knees before me. I let him settle into the V of my thighs and then, with one last look at Holmes, I guided him to my manhood.

"He wants you," whispered Holmes in my ear as I closed my eyes. It was a bit strange for anyone other than Holmes to have their mouth around my prick, but clearly Holmes was enjoying it nearly as much as I.

I groaned softly as Holmes continued to whisper in my ear, telling me every filthy thought he could deduce, not only about the man before me, but also about the others in our company who had stopped what they were doing to watch. Among those watching was the man’s companion, wetting his lips and openly touching himself.

I ran my fingers through the man's hair as I turned my head to kiss Holmes. He moaned softly, shifting, aching to be touched.

Gently I guided the man off my prick and looked down at him with a smile. He nodded and stood, standing to give me a bare kiss before going off to join his companion. I took Holmes's hand and led him away from the pond, leaving my clothes behind.

As quick as I could I got him into the house and up the stairs to our room. He shed his clothes as soon as we were alone, looking at me with hunger. I pressed him back on the bed, barely giving him any preparation before pushing into him, knowing how much he wanted to feel me.

Holmes groaned softly as I filled him, pulling me down into a harsh kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to claim him completely. No matter what else we might get up to, he was the one I wanted to come home to every night. He held my heart in his delicate hands.

I took him hard, knowing what he wanted, knowing that he needed me to show him my desire. He surrendered to me, this great man happily giving himself over to my lust.

I pulled out suddenly and rolled him over, taking him in hand as I pushed into him once again. He muffled his cries against the pillow, trusting me to take care of him.

Kissing the back of his neck, I brought him over with practiced ease, knowing just how to touch him.

He groaned softly as he spilled over my hand. Only once I was certain of his pleasure did I grab his hips to find my own climax.

Finally, I lay us down on our sides, holding him close. He kissed my hand and I drifted off to sleep for a nap.

**

We made ourselves presentable by dinner time and headed down to eat. The mood was just as light as the night before and perhaps the wine flowed even more freely. I certainly felt loose and relaxed as we again retired to the drawing room.

Tonight the gentlemen were even more openly freer with their affections. Holmes and I stayed for a bit, simply watching, but soon enough Holmes was nudging me up and towards our room. I knew he enjoyed watching from time to time, but one public spectacle was enough for a day.

Holmes drew me close and kissed me as we reached our room. "The gentleman from earlier will be up here, soon," he said. "I do believe he wants more with you."

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked.

Holmes shrugged. "We'll play it by ear, though I must admit I'm not entirely against it." He opened my trousers and took me in hand, stroking me slowly underneath my clothes. "I can't blame anyone else for desiring you."

"I could say the same regarding you," I said, nibbling at his lower lip, knowing he wasn't seeking to get me off, simply wanting to touch.

A knock at the door startled us apart. He gave me a smile and went to answer it; I didn't bother doing up my trousers. "Ah, do come in," said Holmes, allowing the gentleman and his companion into the room.

I felt warm and knew that it wasn't simply the temperature of the room. Holmes came to me as the door clicked closed and kissed me gently. "We'll stop if you wish," he murmured.

"No. I want this." I admitted, hooking an arm around his waist and kissing him deeply before letting go and turning back to the gentleman, seeing the hunger in his eyes as he looked me over. 

There was no discussion as we began undressing one another. Someone pulled my trousers the rest of the way down. One man's hands stroked another's cock. The four of us landed naked on the bed on the bed and I heard Holmes moan softly as the companion spread his cheeks and began licking him open.

The gentleman gave me a rough stroke, then shifted me onto my back. I closed my eyes as his cock slipped past my lips. No doubt he was a man who was used to getting what he wanted.

I allowed him to use my mouth for a few moments, listening to Holmes and the companion, feeling my own cock twitch at the noises Holmes was making.

Opening my eyes again I looked over, groaning as I saw that the companion and Holmes were now enjoying one another's cocks, the companion with two fingers into Holmes as he tasted him.

Holmes must have sensed my gaze, because he looked over at me, pulling off the companion’s cock. I pushed the gentleman back and leaned over to kiss Holmes.

The gentleman reached for his own companion and with a bit of shifting around, we switched places. I leaned in to kiss Holmes again as I slowly pressed my cock into him, aware we were being watched and finding I didn't mind a bit.

The companion gave a small cry as the gentleman thrust into him. I must admit that the noises our company made drove me onward. Holmes smiled into my kiss, clearly deriving just as much pleasure from the moment

For a short time the room was filled with the sounds of our mixed pleasure. I worked a hand between us to bring Holmes over the edge, and then followed him myself.

"Do you mind if we stay here a bit?" asked the gentleman, his companion already dozing off in his arms.

"You may," said Holmes, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me again.

I settled in and held him gently. I knew we'd be alone before morning, and then we'd likely head back to London. But my goal had been accomplished. Holmes was certainly in a far better mood, and in truth this had been good for both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie and theartstudentyouhate


End file.
